


The Demon in me

by SailorYue



Series: Crossposting fics from 10 years ago [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Originally posted 11/2008 on FF. NetTHomas thinks about his battle with his Hunger





	The Demon in me

**Author's Note:**

> THis is my first Dresdenvers fic, and my first song fic.
> 
> First off, this fic was deleted because it was a script. But it's not. It's just a song fic about Thomas. A character sketch.
> 
> I lost the reviews i got, so thanks to those who first reviewed it.
> 
> WHen i was watching WITCH, and heard this song, i was instantly reminded of Thomas, cuz he's the same. SO i got this. It's told in his perspective, and it's abot his life, his battle with the Demon within himself.
> 
> Title: THe Demon in Me
> 
> Pairing: Thomas/Justine hints
> 
> Warnings: up to White Knight
> 
> Rating: PG for the most
> 
> Genre: general/songfic
> 
> SUmmary: THomas thinks about his battle with his Hunger
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own the Dresden FIles, they belong to Jim Butcher. I also dont own the song "THe Demon in Me" was written by Jon Weisman.

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

_Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

_I wanted to soar across the sky_

_But something was holding me down_

WHen I first thought i had killed the woman I loved, I was devistated. and even after finding that I hadn't really killed Justine, I couldnt be near her. She now carries the Protection, which is for the best. It's a small price to pay for to keep her safe from me. Seeing her so frail, an old woman in a 21 year old's body. Im horrible.

_What had me cower in fear?_

_What was it I couldn't see?_

_The answer near, but so unclear_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The battle weird, over all that I feared_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

I couldnt let it happen again. I cannot allow my self to get close to someone, or feed to deeply. I cant take it; if I end up hurting someone again, if i take too much. Fighting my instincts to take what was there, ripe for the taking. Fighting my Hunger.

_He fell on me when I was weak_

_Made me feel so lazy and dumb_

_He talked to me deep in my sleep_

_My mind and my soul overcome_

Once I dreamt of "him." My HUnger, the demon that lives in me, that IS me. I never saw "his" face, but I beleive it had my own, only empty. The cold souless white eyes. He called me weak, taunting at how I nearly killed Justine, and how I should just let "him" take what was his, the life energies. After I wondered, could "he" be right? Why WAS I fighting it?

_I started to just let him win_

_I decided to just let it be_

_It was up to me not to give in_

_I was trapped by the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin_

_I was trapped by the demon in me_

One Halloween, while Harry was fighting the evil of the hour (with a 65 billion year old dinosaur no less!) I was else where. I was suposed to deliver a message to the Wardens, but instead I ran into the Erlking. He called me a "hunter," sensing my Hunger. He let me ride with him, and I didnt fight against it. I fed, drawing on the surunding energies. I took my fill for once, tired of living on a "one bite a week." And for once, I felt powerful. More powerful than I was living off of Justine.

_Asked myself, what did I want?_

_Kick back or just go for broke?_

_My dreams continued to haunt_

_I'd get close – then the demon said choke_

But afterward, I found that I didnt like this power. It was too adictive. The energies I stole during the Hunt were diferent than the norm. I could sense things. I worried that it would e addictive, so I fought. I didnt want to turn into the other's in the Court. I was different. I wouldnt allow my HUnger to rule over me, turning me into a monster.

_Somehow you gotta step up_

_Stop buying excuses for free_

_So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space_

_And rocked the demon…_

I had begun thinking. THere had to be a way, to get a job away from people; so women dont pounce on me because I cant control my lure. I worked as security at an old warehouse, and eventually made enough money to make a better living. I had to think, what could I do? I came up with an idea, to become a hairdresser. A GAY hairdresser. It made sense for the job, but it also made me "unatainable." WOmen wouldnt pounce on me, thinking I was a queer.

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I recovered my spark, got free of the dark_

_And I rocked the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I rocked the demon in me…_

Thru the boutique, I found a way, thru shampooing women's hair, I could feed. Taking small "sips" of their life, barely making a dent more than a cigarete would, mainly leaving them in a semi-post-coital state of mind. And eventually, it all added up. Finally I was in full control. I no longer had to feel empty. I had a healty living, plenty of money; an anoying brother; I was "welcomed" back in to the House. And Justine was getting healthier. Thankfully I didnt do her lasting damage. Life couldnt get any better, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> "The Demon in Me" is from WITCH, y this guy Matt. he was posesed by this evil demon named Shagon, and he fought for control of his body back. When i heard the song, i thought "this is SO THomas!'
> 
> SOme parts are a bit akward, im a bit out of practice, and this IS my first songifc. please no flames.
> 
> an the 'cigarete' thing... im just making a simple comparasin really.
> 
> oh, and to hear the song, just go to youtube and search "Demon in me" look for a guy with blue hair, or with a golden mask


End file.
